Hikio-kun
by hikio-kun
Summary: Hachiman received a strange mail from an unexpected sender. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

I was reading my least liked novel when suddenly i felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. Is it a notification alert from a useless app that i forgot to remove? Nope, i just heard the 'ting' sound that used from a certain popular riajju app. It's a mail? From who? So here i am trying hard to figure out who's trying to contact me, and really really confuse after all i really don't have that many people who has my contact details, tch no surprize there. Is it komachi? No she's downstair preparing our dinner for tonight, she have always been barging my room if she need to talk ask something to me, well mostly ordering me around like a maid. Maybe it's a mail from sensei? Who knows?. Well enough with the guessing game let's find out.

Unlocking my outdated and expensive smartphone. . .  
The screen flash my eyes for a moment.  
Revealing the mystery sender.  
. . . Huh?! Miura? That's certainly unexpected.  
Hmmm. . . Where did she get my email address from? From yui maybe? No doubt.  
And why she's mailing me? What gives? And from Miura the Queen bee herself, What a huge suprize?! Haah! This ordeal is giving me a massive headache!

Okay enough with monologuing.  
Iet's open the message. I tapped the notification box then it brought me to the messaging app, with the delay of course, probably because of my old ass phone. I need to update geez! Then the message pop up.

From: Yumiko Miura

To:Hikio

Hey, hikio are you still awake or something?  
Meet me at the tennis court of the school tomorrow at 5:30am. I need to talk you with something, and it's very important so don't you dare ignore this message or you gonna regret it!

P.S. don't mail back! 😛

What the fu-!

So here's my first fanfic ever.  
So what do you think guys? I need some feedback.  
And sorry for my awful english writing skills.  
And i need someone to beta my story.  
please mail me if you want to become one. I need some help. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **DarkerMS is an awesome guy, he basically did all the work and also a big thanks to salvador for helping me too.**

 **Without further ado, here's the chapter two guys! Enjoy!**

 **Beta Reader: DarkerMS**

 **Chapter 2**

I was already quite wary of the situation from last night, using each minute since I awoke to contemplate purely as to why the hell I was going through with this. For context, last night, at about 11AM I received a message. Normally I would have shrugged it off. There were only three possibilities for me ever receiving a message on my cell phone.

One, If Hiratsuka-sensei went off on one of her drunk tangents of her sad dating life.

Two, Yuigahama messaging me about god-only knows what with spelling errors and random emojis that I would chide her on.

Three, If Okaa-san happened to be running especially late from work, and told me to go to sleep rather than wait for her, something I was used to due to my stupid sleep schedule.

Nothing would have prepared me for the shock on my face as I went on to read the email id titled YumiMiura, insert email here, asking me to meet up with her. Seriously?! at an ungodly hour no less. Thus, I had an appointment at 5:30AM, at the school Tennis court, open early mostly for the students in sports clubs, rarely used by anyone.

This was the reason I now crept through my house in the dark, dressed up for school at 5 in the morning, lights turned off and everything, as I could hear the prominent snores coming from Otou-san in my parent's room, with the lighter snores coming from Komachi's room. I thought I was in the clear as I went down the stairs, but then, in my sleep deprived haze, I forgot to account for a major detail that I would otherwise have foreseen.

Komachi's door was open. The only one in this house who does that is the person who goes to check up on both her children when she wakes up in the morning. As I saw the kitchen light turned on with cutting noises emitting I seemed to have caught up with this logic, and in panic at the sound of a step creaking, I fell off, missing the last four steps of my journey.

 ***CRASH!***

"Oww…" I slowly muttered as I heard as the kitchen gave out a clattering noise and footsteps emitting towards me. As I regained my bearings, I focused on the knife being held in the middle-aged woman's hand before me. This woman was Hikigaya Kiyomi. A formidable woman that I would say I get my more deductional intellect from, whereas my analysis of already apparent knowledge comes from my father. Oh, yeah. She was also my mother.

"Hachi! You scared the life out of me!" She said, giving out a sigh as she put on she put the knife down. I took the recovery time to observe her. My mother was an incredibly hard-working woman. Naturally this hard work showed, her being quickly and swiftly promoted time and again to being a powerful figurehead at her workplace. At the end of the day, my family had long since passed the stage of needing both my parents to work for the well-being of our household. They were just workaholics. Which is why I was surprised when I saw her donning an apron, with her seldom worn home clothes, actually cooking a full meal of food rather than the quick breakfast she usually makes for herself.

"Kaa-san… What are you doing up so early?" I asked slowly, getting up to stand up, reaching barely an inch taller than her.

"I could ask you the same thing." She said, coolly, with a calculating look in her eyes. Shit. "But we can talk about that as you join me for breakfast, isn't that right, Hachiman?"

"Yes, ma'am."

 **A Few minutes later**

A bowl of the classic Miso soup and a small bowl of rice was placed in front of me by my mother, as she took a seat opposite me, a spot that Komachi usually takes. Instead of fear, I was now faced with an overwhelming annoyance from the situation that Miura has placed me in.

"Hachi, If you keep that look on your face, it'll freeze like that forever!" She said, giving me a classic "Mom" line.

"Yes, I know, I heard it the first fifty times." I shot back at her, taking a bite of the rice and soup. Ah~

Perfection as always. Something I'll never rob my mother of, was her skill at cooking.

"Now, Hachi, Why don't you tell your mother what's so important that my very own deadbeat, infamously lazy son happened to wake up at 5:00 in the morning for it?"

I stayed silent, thinking of the various answers and also silently recovering from the painful jabs my mother just threw at me.

"You wouldn't happen to be meeting your girlfriend would you?" she said offhandedly, a smile on her face. I immediately snorted. That was a joke that I could laugh at a hundred times. Even if we did look at the situation.

I woke up this early morning getting ready for my 'date' with Miura Yumiko. I'm lucky right? Right? Ugh... Who am I kidding? The old me would be jumping and literally tearing a hole through cloud 9 but not the new Hachiman armed with my 108 skills.

And here I am eating breakfast with my Mother, throwing at me her silly detective questions at five in the morning.

"Nice guess. The school happens to allow us access to a local gym near the community center. I'm simply making use of the facility."

Now, my mother was the one to laugh. "If you don't want to tell me, that's fine, but surely you can do better than that."

There was a moment of silence, as I blushed at how retarded my excuse started. I'd like to blame my sleep deprived state, rather than the fact that I was bested by my mother.

Kaa-san let out an exasperated sigh.

Thank God, looks like she has given up.

But then, her eyes light up and for a moment I think saw an imaginary light bulb flash up above her head.

Not again.

"Are you going somewhere? Like a date?" She asked again.

I almost spilled the coffee I'm drinking when she asked that.

"No, I just said-"

"No, you never SAID, anything. You never denied it, you just snorted." Damn! She caught me again.

"H-Huh? And what makes you ask that question? I think you're overestimating me, Kaa-san."

"Well, who is it that must require such secrecy to meet you? No, it wouldn't be Yuigahama-san, from what I hear she's an average girl, there's no reason to. The second Yukinoshita daughter on the other hand… Plenty of reasons to avoid being seen with you. Her family wouldn't approve of you, and the press coverage would blow up in their faces even if they did."

I sighed again. Well, she was my mother after all. I stayed silent again.

"There's nothing more to it than that, Kaa-san, I just want to take an hour long shower at the gym, that's all. I couldn't sleep well." I said, giving a convincing enough lie.

She sighed again. That isn't a good sign, Kaa-san.

"Fine, if that's how you want to play it, I won't probe you."

I muttered an appreciation for her stopping and continued my meal. We sat in a comfortable silence as my mother also joined me in my meal.

"Hachi?" she asked again while simultaneously reading emails and eating.

"Yeah?" I asked, raising my cup of coffee to my lips.

"You didn't make a girl pregnant or something, did you?"

And so, I spit my coffee out for the second time that day.

 **Later, around 5:15AM**

My usual peaceful trip to school was ruined by Miura Yumiko. I'm supposed to be waking up at 6:30 a.m. But her mail instructed me to meet her at 5:30 a.m. and I don't wanna upset the infamous Fire Queen of Sobu. In the end, it's nothing but a drag. Most men would kill to take my place normally. But my dead eyes can see that behind that facade and beauty is nothing but a drive and will of everything that's fake to protect her fragile and dysfunctional social circle. A social circle built purely on the fake smile and whims of Hayama Hayato. It sickens me to no end. But perhaps now, more than ever, the change of pace is welcomed. I just wish it didn't require me to wake up at 5 in the freaking morning...

I snapped out of my daze, as I approach the gate my mind still undecided. I stood idly at school gate contemplating my options, and I really don't have that much to choose from to begin with, because let's be honest, we're talking about Miura here. Nothing popped into my brain, seemingly still running on stand-by, not to wake up until at least 30 minutes into Japanese Literature with Hiratsuka-sensei about three hours from now.

Within the next couple of minutes, I had arrived at the designated location. But I couldn't see Miura anywhere. I frowned and pulled out my phone, I look at the time. 5:25. I'm only a couple minutes early.

I figured that she would be here by now. My legs start to feeling tired. I searched for a while and I found my desired rest stop to save game, A bench by the tennis courts. I sat on it and pulled my phone out of my pocket trying to pass some time while waiting for her. To be honest I wasn't even using the black object in my hand. I was simply reminded of a time when my classmates used to pull pranks on my during my middle school days, suffering to their smirks and laughter as I was ostracized by them. Of course, I had tailored my life carefully around this. I have never, and never will deny that I put these one thousand walls in front of myself so that these turn of events never happen to me. 

I knew that Miura didn't care enough for things like that, but even so, as I lost myself to contemplate the old Hachiman, the only thing I could really recover in my memory from those days, was simply how… _Boring I was…_

Woah. That line was scary. Maybe I've been spending too much time with Yukinoshita Haruno… With my mind jumping from place to place, I barely noticed the clock striking 5:40, only brought back to reality as I heard a distinct and confident voice behind me.

"Hikio."

 **Hikio-kun A/N:**

 **DarkerMS A/N: Hello once again to you people, I'm sure you guys have seen me around. I have returned to help Hikio-kun out with his story as a collaborative piece between us, so to speak. (When I say that I mean that he comes up with the awesome ideas and I fill in the dialogue and descriptions for the most part.) And yes. Stop glaring at me. I know I haven't updated in awhile. :P**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hikio."

A familiar voice came from the front of me. I looked at the source of that voice to find the pretty blonde I expected, staring at me.

Our eyes stayed glued to each other and she quickly shifted her eyes away from me.

A sudden realization hit me hard causing the temperature of my cheeks to rise followed by an uncomfortable feeling in my belly. Huh, I really do have a problem with staring. I moved away my stares away from her and tried to strike a conversation but I couldn't come up with any. I'm sure I'm making a stupid face right now, but can you really blame me?

She was flustered as well from the stare. I wonder why she hasn't run away yet. She idly looked away, focusing on a particular part of the court to my right. Finally she looked at me again with new fire in her eyes, and with a look on her face that almost said 'determination'. I'm not gonna lie. It's rather terrifying.

"Y-yo.." I manage to mutter out, surprised at myself at the stutter. Miura is usually someone I turn off my filter with completely and bluntly say anything that came to mind, yet in this moment, this rather strange situation that we found ourselves in, I couldn't help but succumb to the look on her face as she blushed and idly played with her blonde twirls.

Damn you, hormones. I could have monologued on, but finally, she let out a sigh of exasperation, and proceeded to walk towards me.

"I'm surprised you even came…" she murmured as she walked up next to me and sat down on the bench next to me. I stared at her actions for a split second before catching myself and sat down next to her. She pulled up a small plastic bag on her lap and pulled out it's contents…. Wait… that couldn't possibly be…?

"Max Coffee?!" I said quickly, my eyes sparkling at the beautiful liquid in front of me. She passed it to me and I muttered a quick thanks before wasting no time and taking a sip of the cold beverage.

"Well yes, I've never seen you drink anything but that… It's the least I can do for calling you out here like this… Sorry, but I have a reputation to keep after all." She said with a slight smirk staring at me.

"You bitch…" I said, not really meaning the insult anyway. I get her point after all. She shot me a glare before she calmed down, and pulled out a can of peach flavored iced-tea and drank it herself.

Well it's time to interrogate her, or is it the other way around? Either way, I (regrettably) gulped down my max in a single go to indicate that I wanted to speed things along. I tossed the can into the bin next to me.

"Anyway", I started, wanting to get out this awkward situation as quick as I could, "What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

Silence.

More silence.

Damn it! I turned my head to see what's going on but She was looking away from me, finding her lap to be more interesting, something I had noticed right away but didn't comment on. She's acting a little bit weird. It's starting to worry me a bit.

"Miura." I called again. "Are you alright?" I asked for a second time. I lean towards her just a little bit ensuring that there was a space between us not to invade her personal space. She muttered something that I couldn't make out.

I didn't know what was going on inside her mind right now but her expression on her face signalled something serious or a personal matter. Eh? Am I really the right person for this? Anymore of the way she's going and she'll be on the verge of tears soon enough. Shit, this is why I hate socializing.

Well, not really, there are about six hundred other reasons I rather wouldn't. Just at this time, that one took the cake. I was about to question her silence again when she finally spoke.

"Hikio..." then she paused and thoughtful look marred her face. The she continued."Do you believe in fate or destiny?" Another pause.

"No, of course not." she answered the question for me."What a stupid and moronic notion that is. That's one thing I found out the hard way. Yet, against all odds, here you are." She said, Looking up at the light of the Rising Sun now.

"Miura…" I simply muttered in response. Where was this coming from?

"You really did forget didn't you Hikio?" She looked at me, a lone tear finally making it's way out. As I saw something in those green eyes of her, there was something different that hit me, as I saw the familiar eyes glisten with tears. Something that also was familiar. It scared me. I had seen that before. 

It can't be. Not at all.

 **Flashback**

 _A lone girl in her elementary school years was crying alone on a bench, away from everyone else on the side of the school building. She cried without any care for anything else, like any other kid in the world, when another figure, a boy this time, walked up to the bench and sat next to her. Neither one of them said anything._

" _I heard what they did." He said after a while, a scowl on his face. His dead fish eyes at this moment could make the devil himself shiver.  
_

" _Why do they have to be so… cruel?" was all the response she could give out between pants._

" _I… I don't know."_ _ **Back then… I had no answer. But now I do.**_

" _I need to get my sister from the preschool day care. I should leave." The boy said, picking up his bag and leaving from that spot like he had a hundred times._

" _Hey..." She girl asked as he walked away. He stopped and looked back._

" _Will you be my friend?" She asked hopefully, green eyes meeting his grey ones._

" _What kind of stupid question is that?" He asked back. For a moment she lost that hope._

" _What the hell did you think we were?" He asked with a smile on his face. With that one sentence, her face lit up. He turned around and walked away._

" _Thank you… Hikio."_

**Flashback end**

"..." For some reason, all I could do was laugh internally at the irony. To think that in my life I would have an encounter like this… Rom com god, what the hell do you want from me? The Yumiko flag is being raised!

In my monologue, Miura was staring at me, expecting an answer.

"Yumiko Miura. The shy girl that struggled to get along with anyone. Because of your looks, you were immediately cast as a challenge to any girl, but you never had the attitude to support it. You fell, and you fell hard. You started to hate society for what it was. You were like me."

"Go on."

"But then you lost me. You had also lost all hope. You decided there was no possible way to fight it. So you decided to do what's best for you. You gave into it and placed yourself smack on top of the social hierarchy." I finished, looking at what the girl in front of me had become since I had known her all those years ago.

"I embraced it like a fool. I gave it a chance. Over and over again. Until enough was enough. I was better off alone. And that's where our stories diverge." I said, regretting most of my middle school life.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" She asked, looking me in the eye finally.

"Because I didn't remember. There's a lot… I don't want to remember." I said. After pushing out everything else"What a stupid and moronic notion that is. That's one thing I found, there wasn't much left. My preschool struggle making friends. My Elementary and Middle School years being bullied and ostracized. My Chuuni years after. There's so much I wanted to throw away. And so I did.

"Good for you Miura." I said, looking straight ahead at the courts where the lights turned off.

"You don't hate me for doing this to myself?" she asked, thinking that I would disagree.

"I long gave up on morals. 'Do what you have to do, nothing more, nothing less.', That's all I'm left with. Working at a club where I gave up what little I had to reach an optimal solution. I can't judge. You chose to embrace it. All I'm doing is running away." I said getting up.

"Wait!" She said as I picked up my bag.

"We'll continue this after school. I have to think." I said. There was so much to wrap my head around now. Why did she act the way she did if she knew? How does she justify her current social circle?

Why did I forget? And most importantly...

"Alright." She said, looking up at me.

"You know, in all this revelation I have only have one question that's been biting my head."

"And what's that?" she asked, annoyed at my tone.

"Why do you like Hayama Hayato?" Her eyes widened, shocked, as I walked away into the school building.

 **A few minutes later**

Whether it was the sleep deprivation, or what I had to remember just then, I felt tired, leaning against my shoe locker. There were still things I needed to ask her. Why did she choose now to bring it up? What does she hope to accomplish with this? There's no way we could be as much as friends. Her social circle would collapse, and even worse her reputation will be dragged through the mud because of me. Even she knows that, which is why she called me here at this hour. So where do we go from here?

I turned back at a shuffling noise, and it was Miura, coming to her locker. I look at her questioningly.

"What? I'm in your class, idiot." she said, in her usual tone.

Ah, that's the Miura fresh in my mind. I shrugged at her, plugged in my headphones to my ipod and walked to class.

 **A/N Hikio-kun: The plot thickens~ You didn't expect that do you? ;) Anyway sorry for the late update guys. As usual, thanks to DarkerMS for helping me. Really, i don't know what to do without him. Support him by reading all his works. He really deserve it.**


	4. Chapter 4: :P

I'm so sorry for the long hiatus!

The reason for this is my partner and also myself, lost interest with this story and i also got busy with my life and kinda forgot about it.

And now, i'm interested on continuing it! But there's a catch.

My beta-reader and also my partner who also owns and author of this story 'DarkerMS'; in short my collabarator. We stopped communicating for months now, i was trying to reach him but no luck.

So, the problem is, i may not be able to complete this story with only me working with it, unless, someone like to help me and be my partner for this story.

Please pm me if you are interested.


End file.
